


Glowing Eye

by Regu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regu/pseuds/Regu
Summary: A horror short story mainly for practice.





	Glowing Eye

**You can see it**

**Staring,**  
**Looking at you,**

**Laughing.**

 

* * *

 

 

There is a hidden building deep within a forest. In it, lay a young man passed out on the dirt-filled floor tile. Slowly, he wakes up from unconsciousness.

Observing his surroundings, he is unfamiliar with the place. It was rather dark but the glistening moon filled the room with a soft dim light. The walls were cracked and spiderwebs stringed along the ceiling. Broken windows shards surround the body. Along with it, crawling insects and stains. The man suspects that he's in an abandoned building.

Somewhat adjusted, he tries to pull himself up. He fails as an everlasting pain suddenly erupts in his head, causing him to fall back down. The pain spreads throughout his body and soon the only thing he could do was breath.

The pain numbs after awhile. But he wonders what is making him feel this way. He fails to recall the events that led up to this moment.

Suddenly, there was a noise, like something sharp tapping on the glass.

With a bit of strength, the man opens his eyes to see something out the window.

A glowing white eye was staring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be related to my robot character.


End file.
